User blog:SaenihpNnylf/On the Flip Side Chapter 11
April 30th 1956 They're gone. They're gone. They're gone, Journal. I can't find my allies anywhere. Everywhere I turn it's only enemies and I'm freaking out! Right, I should start from the beginning. I came to to find someone firing off a machine gun from the tree but none of the shots hit me and all it took was my knife to handle him. I tried to remember what I was told to do in these situations. It would be easier if I went through and remembered actual training but I caught a lot from my allies. I set up a trap for any other enemies. A spike pit as I learned from my ally Capture but secretly wished no one would fall victim to it. The trap was just so cruel that I wouldn't want any soldier to fall into it, no matter what side they're on. I tried to remind myself that it was in self-defense. I heard something behind the tree so I camouflaged myself against it for safety. I was hoping for an ally but it was an enemy and I killed him before he even noticed me before taking to the trees to hide. I settled myself into a high branch where I was well hidden within the leaves but kept a garrote wire in my hands just in case. The first enemy I saw, I was sure was going to move on but instead, she stood right underneath me. I dropped the wire around her as soon as she looked up. It wasn't long after her death that I saw a final enemy but didn't have to do anything as she backed up into the spike pit I set up. I carefully came down from the tree and checked inside the pit but to my shock, she was still alive! I couldn't just let her lay down there and suffer but I also couldn't let her out. The best I could give her was a quick death so I handed her an active grenade and a silent apology. Finding no other enemies, I set out to find my allies, they couldn't have made it that far. I'm sure I'll find them soon. I found that without my allies by my side, I'm constantly looking over my shoulder to make sure no one's going to jump out at me with no one to watch my back, even as I write, I keep doing it. This place was dangerous enough when I was backed by a literal army but alone it's a million times worse. It's indescribable. I broke into a run, needed to find my allies fast but there was no sign of any of them. I thought about calling out but thought the better of it and kept my mouth shut, not wanting to draw anymore of the enemies' attention to myself. I still haven't found them as I write this, Journal. I guess it's just you and me for who knows how long. Until I either find my allies or I die trying. I'm hopeful for the first one but the latter keeps popping up in my head as a very real possibility. I'm back in the trees as I write this out of the sheer fear of any tiger soldiers finding me if I was out in the open. I know this also makes it less likely that my allies will spot me but I'm sure I'd spot them and obviously come down if any of them happen to come by. I'm not giving up hope on that happening. I would never even think about giving up on them and I hope they haven't given up on me. I doubt they have. I like to think I'm important to the team. I should probably keep moving, Journal. I'll keep you updated on if I find them. Category:Blog posts